Confessions
by Lee Onew
Summary: Luhan's hiding and Minseok is getting annoyed because he can't find him. When he does there better be a good ass reason to why he's hiding.


"Luhan!" The voice echoed through the halls and was followed by a running figure. "Luhan!" The figure called out again.

The figure was of a boy names Minseok. He had young boyish features and was now currently speeding through the different passages, disturbing the paintings in his wake.

He was looking for another boy – Luhan.

Luhan was also a young-looking boy but he looked for feminine. DO NOT be fooled, though. Luhan was and is the manliest man(boy) in the school!

"Luhan!" This time it was just above a whisper. Minseok was tired and really wasn't bothered with finding Luhan. If their head of house was worrying about why Luhan kept disappearing and only appeared to go to class and eat (which he wasn't doing much of) then they can go and find out themselves. His feet kicked at the floor of the hallway when, suddenly, a hand shot out from behind a tapestry, at this Minseok began to squirm and struggle. He turned, trying to bite the hand of his attacker when a voice hissed into his ear. "Minnie. Minseok, stop struggling, someone's going to notice."

At this command Minseok calms down and glared at Luhan.

"Where have you been?" He questions, but it comes out more like a demand. He twists his body to the entrance of the tunnel – the tapestry – and peeks out. "And don't worry no-one saw us." He turned back to Luhan and continues to glare, "so what are you doing here?"

Luhan meets Minseok's glare before dropping his gaze. His hands wander to his neck, the mentioned part red from embarrassment.

"I was uh…I'm a, I'm hiding."

"Hiding." Minseok deadpanned, "hiding from who?"

Just as Luhan opened his mouth to answer, footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

Luhan's eyes widened and his hands clamped themselves over Minseok's mouth to shush him.

"Luhan!" The voice, identified as Oh Sehun's, echoed throughout the hallway. "Luhan!" He kept calling out Luhan's name and came to a stop in front of the tapestry. Luhan and Minseok stared at each other – eyes wide and breath in throats.

The footsteps started again and they both let out a breath and relaxed – shoulders slumping when they faded out.

"Why is Sehun looking for you?" Minseok whispered moving deeper into the tunnel, Luhan following suit.

He turns his head and stares as he comes to a halt. Luhan was fidgeting and, his hands were moving, playing with each other. His fingers would lock then unlock and repeat the motion/

"Um." He starts and Minseok can't help but stare blankly at Luhan as he fully flushes, "I kinda…um…" he seemed to be getting himself together and Minseok felt his eyebrows rise in question. "I uh, I confessed to uh…Sehun. I confessed to Sehun." His eyes shift downwards and Minseok moves to place an arm on Luhan, a comforting gesture that the other boy leaned into.

"If that's the case and you've told him, why is he looking for you?" Luhan shrugs at his question and now his eyes are wandering. Minseok wonders if this is where Luhan had been hiding out. "How did he react?"

"I don't know." Luhan answers – and hopefully that answer is the truth.

"Why? Why don't you know?"

At this Luhan looks sheepish.

"After I told him, he just stood there staring blankly –"

Ah. Minseok inwardly voiced, just like always then.

" – and I ran away because it's obvious he didn't feel that way as well and I'm pretty sure he –"

"Luhan! Minseok grabs him, there are tears forming in Luhan's eyes, "you didn't even let the poor guy react. He had no time to tell you how he feels. That's probably why he's looking for you." He explains calmly, massaging Luhan's tense shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe he wants to voice his rejection."

Minseok feels like tearing his hair out, in frustration.

"You should still talk to him. Before we leave for Yule break, you don't know when you'll see him again, let alone have the time to talk to him after. You know how the Slyhtherin's get." He advises before grabbing Luhan and exiting the secret passage.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Luhan answers as they round a corner to go back to their Common Room.

"Maybe you will what?" They freeze and turn to find the source of the voice and come face to face with Oh-fucking-Sehun the Slytherin they were just discussing.

"Um, uh…no-noth-nothing." Luhan stammers out as he makes to ignore the Slytherin and carry on to the common room. That is before Sehun grabs and pulls him back, "Didn't sound like nothing. Were you going to confess to someone else?" Luhan shakes his head and tries to pull the offending limb from his arm.

Minseok looks at the scene before him, "I'm going to leave you two alone." He moves further away from the duo and closer to the common room. He can feel Luhan's glare but just shouts: "Don't stay out to late, Luhan!" Before ducking the corner and disappearing.

Luhan gulps. He's alone. With Sehun.

At this his heartbeat speeds, up erratically and he tries to even out his breathing to calm down.

"What do you want?" He glares at Sehun and the younger – that's right I'm older than you hah! Take that you sexual predator – smirks at him. He huffs in annoyance though he knows the smirk was warranted. The glare was weak in comparison to his others.

"I wanted to talk to you about what transpired a few days ago," He states, his face still as blank as ever.

"What to make fun of me?" He can't help but throw back, the annoyance and fear of rejection creeping back up.

"No." His face was still blank, "I wish to tell you that your reaction was unnecessary." At this Luhan's brow starts rising, unnecessary. Sehun seems to flush at the look Luhan gives him. Luhan can feel a grin tugging at his lips. "It was unnecessary because I feel the same way about you." He finishes the blank look no longer on his face. It was replaced by a red faced Sehun, who's eyes seemed to stare/look everywhere but Luhan.

"You like me?" At Sehun's nod, Luhan was sure that the grin that was tugging at his face was probably splitting it in half. "That's good." He purrs as he moves closer, " because I'm pretty sure that by now you know that I feel the same, don't you?" He was standing in front of Sehun now and he laughs when he sees the other nod. Stepping on the tips of his toes he brings his face closer to Sehun – their lips almost touching but not quite.

"Show me."

His breath mingles with Sehun's and he vaguely notices that the youngers arms had wound themselves around his waist and their bodies were flush against the others.

Sehun lowers his head until their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Luhan doesn't move – just enjoys the feeling of Sehun's mouth against his. Soon, soon his mouth is moving and he can feel Sehun relax into the kiss.

And they remain that way for a while – just feeling the other against them.

It's when Sehun's tongue tentatively licks his lips – begging for entrance – that he pulls away. Sehun growls at the loss of Luhan's lips and follows – leans further trying to lock the pink, rosy mouth back to his.

"Nu-uh." Luhan teases as he moves further away before turning and strutting down the hallway Minseok has walked down earlier.

"Where are, you going?!" Sehun calls out from behind him and Luhan stops pondering if the question is worth answering.

"I'm going," He replies – over his shoulder – "to my Common room. It's late." He points out before adding on, "And so should you for that matter."

At this he disappeared round the corner Minseok had also taken to get to the Common Room when he had left the couple alone.

Sehun stood there speechlessly staring after Luhan and wondering if Jongin was going to pay Tao the 100 galleons he had promised or if he was going to pay up another way. Maybe, he'd even let Tao top. Now that was an idea – he should go tell Tao.

He stood there for a few more minutes – blissfully thinking about Luhan – before he heard Mrs Norris meowing down the hallway. Without a second thought he dashed towards the staircase and hoped he would reach the dungeons without encountering any problems.

He did not want to get caught by Filch.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!  
Yes, it's me - it has been a long time since I posted something - anyways this is something I worked on in school ('cause I was bored) and am kinda late to post it on here. I've already posted it on AsianFanFics and Archive of our own, which is having maintenance now - unfortunately so um...SORRY!

Also goddamn, needs to get a music category or something because I really want to post my fics under _that._ Does anyone know if I can recommend it?  
Anywho, I will link in my profile (If I'm bothered) my AsianFanFic account as that it where all my stories go up first - so if you want, you can check that out.

JINKI, OUT~


End file.
